swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucien Draay
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Jedi Heir to his family's fortune and respected name, Lucien Draay is son to one of the greatest Jedi sibyls. A talented instructor but a poor mother, Krynda Draay neglects Lucien in favor of Jedi younglings who, like her, demonstrate affinity for peering into the vortex of the future and extracting pristine pearls of insight. Lucien takes after his father, Barrison, having the talents of a Jedi warrior rather than an augur. With his father dead in The Great Sith War and his mother unavailable, Lucien grows spiteful and develops a love-hate surrogate with his family's confidant Haazen- a shrewd man who had failed in his Jedi training. Haazen convinces Krynda to make Lucien the guardian of her young seers circle. Lucien soon dominates the seers, but Krynda controls them all. They become the First WatchCircle of Krynda's Jedi Covenant, a secret organization sworn to prevent The Sith's return by all necessary means. Lucien keeps the WatchCircle together despite their individual obligations to become Jedi Masters. Eventually, Lucien's WatchCircle is assigned to Taris, where they take on new Padawans, including Lucien's, Zayne Carrick. During their Padawan's Jedi trials, the WatchCircle seers get what they have been waiting for- a terrifying vision of galactic turmoil and their own deaths. Worse, one of their Padawans seems destined to become a new Dark Lord! Panic-stricken and determined, the WatchCircle slaughters its students like nerf cattle. When Zayne escapes, Lucien frames him for the murder of his classmates, earning the boy a death mark. Convinced Zayne is the envisioned "Dark Lord," Lucien obsessively hunts for him, brushing aside any obstacles to his vendetta against The Sith menace that left him parentless. Lucien Draay Statistics (CL 15) Medium Human Noble 3/Jedi 5/Jedi Knight 5/Jedi Master 2 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 7; Dark Side Score: 5 Initiative: '''+14; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action),' 'Perception: +14 Languages: Arkanian, Basic, Feeorin, High Galactic, Miralukese, Togruti Defenses Reflex Defense: 30 (Flat-Footed: 28), Fortitude Defense: 30, Will Defense: 30; Block, Deflect, Elusive Target, Shii-Cho Hit Points: 121, Damage Threshold: 30 Immune: Fear effects Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +19 (2d8+10) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +17 (3d8+10) with Rapid Strike 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +16 (2d8+10) and Lightsaber +16 (2d8+10) with Double Attack 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +14 (3d8+10) and Lightsaber +14 (3d8+10) with Double Attack and Rapid Strike '''Ranged: By Weapon +16 Base Attack Bonus: +14, Grab: '''+17 '''Attack Options: Cleave, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Power Attack, Rapid Strike, [[Riposte|'Riposte']] Special Actions: Connections, Serenity, WatchCircle Initiate, [[Wealth|'Wealth']] Force Power Suite (Use the Force +14): Battle Strike (2), Farseeing, Force Slam (2), Force Thrust, Move Object, Negate Energy, Rebuke Force Secrets: Quicken Power Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery, Improved Sense Force Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 16, Dexterity 15, Constitution 14, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 14, Charisma 15 'Talents: Block, Connections, Deflect, Elusive Target, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), Riposte, Shii-Cho, WatchCircle Initiate, Wealth Feats: Cleave, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Linguist, Power Attack, Rapid Strike, Skill Training (Use the Force), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +14, Gather Information +14, Initiative +14, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +14, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +14, Perception +14, Persuasion +14, Pilot +14, Use Computer +14, Use the Force +14 Possessions: Lightsaber (Self-Built), Comlink (Short-Range), Code Cylinder, Datapad, Jedi Robes, Baronial-Class Yacht Category:Humans